In wellness therapy various methods are known for treating the body of an individual, i.e. a human being or animal, by stimulating the body via heat, magnetic fields, or electrical currents. Specifically, infrared radiation devices for stimulating the body are known from the state of the art, for example in the form of infrared lights. Infrared, IR, radiation is a type of electromagnetic radiation with longer wavelengths than those of visible light, ranging from the red coloured end of the visible spectrum at about 740 nanometres, nm, to about 1000 micrometres, μm. Infrared radiation is gaining popularity as a heat therapy method of natural health care and physiotherapy.
The state of the art further comprises magnetic field body stimulating devices, wherein the application of a magnetic field to the body of an individual is deemed beneficial to his or her health. These devices are applied in electromagnetic therapy for stimulating the body and/or treating deceases of the human or animal body.
Furthermore devices for providing a body stimulating current through a body are known from the state of the art. For example, in electrotherapy a, preferably alternating, current runs through parts of the body for relaxation of muscle spasms, prevention and retardation of disuse atrophy, increase of local blood circulation, etc.
The main drawback of the state of the art devices is that their application is cumbersome to the subject. The state of the art devices are often uncomfortable, costly, large, difficult to transport, require specific training instructions, or require the user to be fixed in a certain position for a lengthy period of time, resulting in a limited applicability of the state of the art devices.